


an understanding

by Crowgirl



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, Playful Sex, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 15:16:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17327408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: Prompt fill forTwelvetide Drabbles 2018 Day Fourteen:realization, sudden understanding.





	an understanding

Q pauses, his lips just brushing James’s earlobe, and thinks. 

After a moment, James clears his throat. ‘Are you unsure of the next step?’

‘Not...unsure, no,’ Q says and nips sharply at the curve of James’s ear, once, twice, three times, then soothes the reddened skin with the tip of his tongue. 

Other than a quick inhalation, James makes no comment and Q closes his eyes, breathing in the smell of James’s hair, and pushes in closer, brushing his lips slowly over James’s earlobe and down his throat to the curve just above his collarbone. He repeats the path, going upwards, then back down, until his own lips are tingling and he can feel James’s breath coming ragged in his throat.

The picture’s nearly complete; to finish the data collection, Q lets his mouth open, just a little, just slightly, and traces the next path down with the tip of his tongue, leaving a slick trail on James’s skin. James gasps and his hands tighten abruptly, fingertips digging in along Q’s ribs. Q pauses there, his mouth on the soft hollow of James’s throat. 

‘Learned what you wanted to know?’ James asks, his voice a little strained. 

Q smiles against James’s skin. ‘Almost. You’re not objecting to a bit of proper background research, are you? Just to put my theory on a sound footing.’

James laughs and Q can feel the vibration in his bones. ‘Far be it from me to impede Q Branch in their investigations.’ He kisses Q’s temple and breathes the words into his ear: ‘I’m entirely at your disposal.’


End file.
